Mientras, en el muro
by Mile Blues
Summary: Mance vive en paz,como solo puede hacerlo quien vive en su casa. Jaime odia a todo el mundo, incluido a Rayder, y se las arregla para lograr que le devuelvan el sentimiento. ¿Habra alguna chance para el romance?
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: _Todo es de George. Y esta historia es parte de los desafíos del foro Alas Negras, Palabras Negras

Santagar, ¡linda!, esto es para ti. No sé cuántas viñetas serán (unas diez quizá, o más) pero es que quería desarrollar bien la historia. Espero que te guste, subiré como sea una todos los lunes.

_(Mance)_

Traía el cabello revuelto y los ojos inyectados en sangre y rabia, signo inequívoco de mal dormir prolongado. Traía además la ropa gastada y sucia. Menudo señorito, se dijo para sí, impresionado por la apariencia desgastada de Jaime Lannister. El Matarreyes, pensó luego, saboreando la sonoridad de aquella palabra. Matarreyes. Se suponía que todo aquel que se ganaba ese apodo debía estar muerto y remuerto. Sin embargo se entendía, por la circunstancias, del dominio público de todo Poniente a estas alturas, y por el rey que asesinó. Sobre todo, por el rey que asesinó. Mance pensó en las historias que circulaban y se estremeció.

Es más, con tantos antecedentes le extrañaba que le hubiesen enviado al Muro, a perder aquel apellido tan famoso. Sobre todo por las noticias casamenteras que llegaban de Desembarco, teñidas de tragedia y desilusión. Suponía, como todos, que la mano de rey, el siempre recto Jon Arryn, había tenido algo que ver con lo sucedido. Nadie lo sabía con certeza, la verdad. Ni siquiera Jaime Lannister, el futuro Hermano Negro, ahora entre ellos.

Cuando se bajó de la carreta, todos se quedaron observándole con morbo, sin la moral suficiente para reprobarle por sus acciones. Sus facciones finas y bien delineadas, sus orbes verde brillantes, su cuerpo delgado, todo estaba en tensión, animalesco. Nadie reaccionaba, superados por lo surreal de la situación. Él no pertenecía al Muro, así de simple. Hasta que el Oso, recientemente escogido Lord Comandante, observando desde un torreón alto le hizo un gesto a Mance Rayder.

Este rompió el círculo que se había formado en torno al Lannister (que no tardó en disiparse, libre del embrujo colectivo que les había poseído) y cogió las pocas pertenencias que este traía, incluida un arma de acero duro y guerrero, opaca bajo la tibia luz del día. Los ojos del chico, apenas unos meses mayor que el mismo, se fijaron en los suyos durante varios segundos, como el espadachín que calibra a su oponente antes de un combate. Sacó la espada de las manos de Mance, el que asintió lentamente, se encogió de hombros y se echó a andar hacia las habitaciones de los nuevos reclutas con el resto de las cosas al hombro.

No tuvo que voltearse para saber que Jaime le seguía. Sonrió. Le gustaba aquel chico, fuese quien fuese.


	2. Chapter 2

_(Jaime)_

Curiosamente, durmió sin sueños aquella noche. Y despertó casi contento. Hasta que recordó donde estaba y todo lo que habia pasado los últimos 4 meses. La angustia le rozó el pecho, pero se rehusó a dejarle entrar. Puto Aerys, puto Muro. Puto vida. Un día gris le saludó, invitándole de paso a volver a la cama. Podría ser, pensó con una sonrisa de lado, carente de verdadera alegría. Podría fingirse enfermo, después de todo, los simios que terminaban aquí ni siquiera se darían cuentan. Le tomo unos segundos decidir que lo haría. Miró por la ventana y se acostó, maldiciendo su suerte.

Para su mayor desagrado, el mismo chico que ayer le tuvo lástima y le ayudó con sus cosas vino a buscarle para entrenar en el patio. Según dijo, acompañando sus palabras con una amplia sonrisa, ya era muy tarde pero que se lo perdonaban por ser su primer día. Jaime le odió ayer, por haberse aprovechado de él en un momento tan desagradable como el vivido. Y hoy le odiaba por verse tan feliz en un lugar tan horrible como en el que se encontraban. De seguro ya encontraría razones para odiarle mañana.

Se dispuso a empezar con su teatro.

—No iré. Estoy muy enfermo—afirmó, tosiendo.

— ¿Ah, sí? —respondió el otro con desenfado-ayer no lo parecías.

—Me he resfriado con este frio de mierda—insistió Jaime—No estoy acostumbrado a él.

—Vamos, y yo que pensaba que hoy tendría la oportunidad de ver luchar al gran Jaime Lannister—le exhortó el chico, burlón.

Eso bastó para sacarle de la cama. Ya tenía demasiado como para que uno de los simios se burlara de él. Pronto sabría quién era él.

—Ah disculpa, soy Mance Rayder. Creo que ayer no me presenté—le dijo, de camino a lo que sea que llamaran patio de entrenamientos y le ofreció la mano.

Jaime le contestó más tarde, cuando le tuvo bajo su espada en tres movimientos y un enojo latente pobló el rostro del otrora amable Mance Rayder, que jadeaba como una mujer después de parir.

—Jaime Lannister, mucho gusto.


	3. Chapter 3

NdA: Muchas muchísimas demasiadas gracias a Ludmi (Mikah). Sus comentarios me animan a subir esto cada lunes. Y si hay algún lector fantasma que esté siguiendo esto, ¡gracias también!

_(Mance)_

Se retractaba de lo que había dicho antes. Jaime Lannister no era una víctima del destino, como Mance trágicamente suponía, sino que todo lo que se decía de él. Un crio insoportable, enamorado de sí mismo y con demasiada conciencia de su valía en el mundo. Lo único bueno acerca de la situación, era que no solo Mance le odiaba.

Luego de su primer día de entrenamiento— y primer dia en el Muro, sea dicho—se había ganado diversas antipatías de los habitantes del aquel lugar apartado de Poniente. Por varias razones. La mayoría le odiaba por las mismas que Mance, relacionadas con su comportamiento en el patio y su prácticamente nula humildad. Otros le odiaban por su apellido. También el cocinero le detestaba, luego de que el Lannister le insultara por la repugnante cena que había servido, tal cual le dijo.

Así pues, Jaime Lannister llevaba tres días en el muro y ya querían devolverle a Desembarco del Rey. Pero él parecía inmune a todo y a todos. En fin, había un cierto equilibrio tenso al que Mance le auguraba muy poca duración. Dicho y hecho. Ya se ponía el sol y Mance se disponía a cenar cuando divisó un grupo muy extraño reunido detrás de los establos. Fue hacia allá con una corazonada.

—Hola muchachos.

Seis rostros familiares se volvieron hacia él, asustados. Sí que son idiotas, pensó Rayder divertido. Como conspiradores serian un fracaso.

—Hey, hombre. Eras tú— resopló Emmon Rios, un bastardo Frey de muy mal talante. Y equivalente a tres Mance. Varios soltaron maldiciones en voz baja.

—Entonces, ¿le darán una lección?—dijo Mance tratando de sonar despreocupado.

—No sé de qué estás hablando—trató de convencerle Tom.

— ¿No es obvio? —respondió a su vez Mance— quiero participar. Jaime Lannister debe entender que la buena suerte se ha acabado.

Se guardaba para si lo que realmente planeaba. Sería realmente divertido.

Si el Lannister cooperaba, claro.


	4. Chapter 4

Autora: Bueno, Ludmi desapareció. Pero ¡sigo aquí! Espero que algún día venga Santagar, seria emocionante…

_(Jaime)_

Sueña con Cersei. La ve, toda sol y gemas, acudir al encuentro con el rey Robert, sentado sobre el Trono de Hierro. Ella se inclina, graciosa y él aprovecha el momento para terminar su copa de vino. Luego, la realidad se rompe y el rey guerrero es engullido por la silla de puntas. Ve como Cersei, su amada Cersei, se sonríe y sin razón alguna un escalofrió le recorre la espalda, entre el sueño y la vigilia.

Después, ella sube las escaleras y ocupa el puesto del que se supone que iba a ser su marido. Jaime, observando desde arriba, intenta gritarle que no se siente ahí, que es peligroso. Pero no lo logra, pues él está en el Muro y ella en Desembarco del Rey. Como resultado, Cersei sigue ahí, tan sonriente y las espinas cobran vida, comienzan a clavársele en los brazos y los piernas, rasgan su vestido, sacan sangre a borbotones. Ella parece no darse cuenta. Jaime grita y se le va la garganta en ello.

Despierta gritando y unos ojos marrones acechan en la oscuridad. Se revuelve intentando recordar donde dejó su espada.

—Hey hombre, tranquilo. No vengo a matarte, ¿qué ganaría con eso, si tu cuero ya no vale nada?

A Jaime le cuesta unos segundos procesar aquello.

— ¿A qué vienes entonces? —no tiene ninguna gana de responder a provocaciones estúpidas.

—A proponerte algo.

El Lannister se endereza, aun con cierta dificultad por el sueño.

— ¿Ah, sí? ¿Qué seria, hombrecito? —ya está completamente repuesto.

—Quieren golpearte…—comienza Mance.

— ¿Y? Que vengan, estoy seguro que puedo hacerle frente a más de un par.

Jaime observa entre los haces de luz de luna a Rayder moviendo la cabeza, como quien intenta enseñarle una lección a un niño. Se siente irritado.

—Son cinco. Y tres de ellos son varias veces tú y yo juntos.

El de los ojos verdes se encoge de hombros. Rayder le ignora y sigue explicándole, cual maestre. El enojo irracional de Jaime aumenta.

—Estos no son caballeros, Lannister. Nadie va a venir a retarte, o a avisarte cuando será la pelea. Solo atacarán, lo más rápido posible para no ser descubiertos.

— ¿Y tú como sabes que lo que van a hacer?

—Porque los convencí de que les podría ayudar. Ahora, ¿me harías el favor de quedarte callado un minuto?

Y Mance expuso en pocas palabras cuál era su plan para dejar en ridículo a 5 de los habitantes más desagradables del Muro.


End file.
